


sebelum ulang tahun kamu berakhir

by nyongji96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyongji96/pseuds/nyongji96
Summary: Arranged Marriage AU - part terakhirhappy soonhoon day :)
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	sebelum ulang tahun kamu berakhir

**Author's Note:**

> Arranged Marriage AU - part terakhir  
> happy soonhoon day :)

Tadi sekitar pukul 5 sore, jihoon dengan semangat dan senyuman di wajahnya membukakan pintu untuk somi dan seungcheol. Seperti biasa, dulu sebelum adanya soonyoung dikehidupan jihoon, mereka bertiga akan melakukan birthday party kecil-kecilan ketika jihoon, somi atau seungcheol yang berulang tahun. Dari mulai acara tiup lilin, memakan cake dan juga makanan-makanan yang sudah mereka siapkan.

Setelah selesai makan-makan jihoon berencana untuk membersihkan sampah dan piring kotor, karena saat ini keadaan ruang tamu sangat berantakan. Piring kotor dimana saja dan botol kosong bekas minuman pun berserakan. Tapi somi menahan jihoon, katanya besok saja. Karena sekarang somi akan membuka sesi mengobrol yang selalu mereka lakukan ketika moment seperti ini.

Pembahasan mengenai perushaan Lfood sudah selesai, jihoon tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pembahasan itu, dia sudah tidak perduli. Lalu mereka membahas mengenai somi yang akan ikut kerja ke luar negri bersama seungcheol atau tidak, namun sayangnya pembahasan itu berakhir dengan somi yang menangis. Dia tetap tidak mau bekerja dengan chanyeol, tapi dia juga belum mendapatkan pekerjaan baru. Pembahasan itupun terlewati begitu saja ketika somi bertanya apakah orang tua jihoon ada menghubungi jihoon atau tidak.

“tadi mama ada telpon ngucapin selamat ulang tahun. Yang tahu nomerku kan cuman mama, papa gak aku kasih tau. Dan mama juga aku larang untuk memberikan nomerku pada papa”

Lalu beralih lagi pada pembahasan lain, kali ini mereka membahas mengenai seungcheol dan jeonghan. Dengan senang hati seungcheol menceritakan kalau hubungannya dengan jeonghan berjalan dengan lancar, masih saling belajar untuk membuat hubungan itu bertahan tapi sampai saat ini seungcheol hanya merasakan kebahagiaan ketika bersama jeonghan.

Somi sendiri masih belum menemukan seseorang yang membuatnya jatuh hati, ia masih belum bisa menemukan seseorang yang cocok untuk dirinya. Belajar dari kasus jihoon, somi tidak mau terburu-buru.

“jihoon, soonyoung ada ngucapin?” somi bertanya yang diberikan anggukan oleh jihoon sebagai responnya.

“sumpah?” tanyanya lagi

“iya” jihoon menjawab

“kalian belum pernah berbicara lagi kan ya?” kali ini seungcheol yang bertanya

“belum kak”

“coba bicarain lagi, kayanya masih bisa kalau memang masih saling perhatian seperti ini”

“aku tidak mau mendesak soonyoung, aku menunggu saja”

Masih dengan prinsipnya, jihoon tidak mau untuk gegabah memaksakan kehendaknya kepada soonyoung, ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari soonyoung saja sudah membuat jihoon sangat bahagia. Tadi pagi ketika ia menerima chat dari soonyoung, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, mukanya memerah, jihoon sangat bahagia. Tidak ada lagi hal yang dia inginkan untuk ulang tahunnya kali ini, seperti itupun sudah cukup.

Di sisi lain, soonyoung sedang asik bermain ps dengan mingyu. Di belakang mereka ada seungkwan yang sedang menikmati cemilan dan seokmin yang sedang merajuk. Dari tadi seokmin terus-terusan mengoceh.

“ayolah nyong, katanya mau jajan” kata seokmin

“gue lagi main ps nih jangan ganggu, sendirian aja sana lo atau enggak ke toilet sana”

“ah anjir padahal lo udah jani”

“mana ada, gue kan bilang gimana nanti” soonyoung menjawab tapi dirinya masih fokus bermain ps

“sana lo jangan ngehasut orang lain, lo aja pergi sana” usir seungkwan kepada seokmin

“yaudah lah gue pergi, nyong gue duluan ya. Kalau mau nyusul-nyusul aja gue ditempat biasa”

Dan seokmin pun pergi pada jam 21.30, setelah melihat seokmin keluar dari apartemen mingyu. Seungkwan, soonyoung dan mingyu hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan temannya itu.

“nyong mau minum gak lu?” tanya mingyu

“lagi gak mau gue, lo aja. Gue setengah jam lagi balik” jawabnya

Mingyu sempat protes begitupun dengan seungkwan, karena di chat soonyoung bilang mau menginap tapi sekarang baru saja jam 9 malam dia sudah mau pulang. Padahal seungkwan dan mingyu sudah merencanakan untuk bermain beberpa game baru yang sangat ingin mereka coba. Hingga akhirnya mereka tidak bisa membujuk soonyoung, karena soonyoung pergi dari apartemen mingyu tepat pukul 10 malam.

Somi dan seungcheol akhirnya pamit pulang, setelah kurang lebih 5 jam mereka merayakan ulang tahun jihoon. Setelah tadi di akhiri dengan ucapan saling mendoakan dan menguatkan satu sama lain yang membuat somi lagi-lagi menangis dan memeluk jihoon.

Jihoon mengantarkan somi dan seungcheol sampai di lobi bawah, lalu ia kembali lagi ke atas ke unit apartemennya.

Jihoon baru saja mengambil sampah-sampah yang ada di meja, ia sudah meletakannya lagi karena handphone nya berbunyi. Setelah ia mengambil handphone itu, jihoon sangat kaget. Ada nama “sayang” sedang memanggilnya.

Jihoon mengangkat telpon itu dan terdengar suara soonyoung.

“gue didepan apartemen, lupa gak bawa kunci cuman bawa kartu akses doang”

“....”

“jihoon?”

“hah? oh iya sebentar” dengan terburu-buru jihoon berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu apartemen mereka. Disana ada soonyoung yang memakai kaos hitam dan juga celana jeans sedang memegang handphonenya, panggilan mereka belum terputus.

Ketika jihoon untuk pertama kalinya melihat soonyoung setelah hampir 3 bulan, tidak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan selain menatapi soonyoung. begitupun dengan soonyoung. sampai akhirnya jihoon mempersilahkan soonyoung untuk masuk.

“maaf berantakan, somi sama ka seungcheol baru pulang barusan aku belum sempat beres-beres” katanya, suara jihoon sangat kecil.

Soonyoung dan jihoon duduk di sofa ruang tamu, tadi jihoon sempat menawarkan minum kepada soonyoung tapi soonyoung menolak.

Soonyoung sendiri awalnya, tidak ada niat untuk menemui jihoon hari ini. tapi entah kenapa ia berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk datang ke apartemen malam ini.  
Tidak ada yang berbicara, soonyoung masih diam apalagi jihoon. Ini adalah hal yang tidak pernah jihoon bayangkan akan terjadi secepetnya, entah apa yang akan soonyoung utarakan, yang jelas untuk saat ini jihoon sangat senang karena kehadiran soonyoung di hari ulang tahunya.

“gue lupa gak beli kado dulu” kata soonyoung

“tidak apa-apa”

Berhenti lagi....

“soonyoung....sudah lama ya” jihoon memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajah soonyoung yang ternyata soonyoung juga sedang memperhatikannya.

“iya, jihoon... sudah lama ya” soonyoung tersenyum ke arah jihoon, dan itu merupakan hal terindah yang pernah jihoon lihat dalam waktu 3 bulan terakhir ini.

Soonyoung memeluk jihoon, mengelus-ngelus punggung jihoon dan mengatakan “selamat ulang tahun” lagi kepada jihoon secara langsung.

“terimakasih, terimakasih sudah datang” jihoon sangat terharu, ia tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisannya, tangannya memegang bajunya sendiri dengan erat.

“kalau orang meluk itu, dibalas pelukannya” kata soonyoung

“kamu tidak apa-apa? Sama aku begini?”

“gak papa” dan jihoon dengan izin soonyoung, ia langsung memeluk soonyoung dengan erat.

Soonyoung melepaskan pelukan mereka, mengusap air mata jihoon. Ia hanya tersenyum ketika melihat jihoon sedang mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Sepertinya sudah cukup lama ia tidak melihat muka lucu jihoon.

Karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam, jihoon dan soonyoung pindah ke kamar mereka, yang selama 3 bulan ini hanya jihoon sendiri yang menempatinya.  
Mereka tidur dengan jihoon yang menjadikan tangan kanan soonyoung sebagai bantalnya. Masih membicarakan hal-hal yang sekiranya mereka perlu bicarakan, dari tadi mereka terus berkomunikasi. Membicarakan perasaan masing-masing dan menanyakan bagaimana perasaan mereka sekarang.

“aku waktu itukan di rumah somi satu minggu terus baru ke apartemen, tapi kadang tidur di rumah somi lagi, sebelum kerja, bolak balik aja”

“pas gak kerja itu gimana? Bosen gak? Atau seneng?”

Jihoon tidak menjawab, soonyoung hanya merasakan jihoon sedang menggelengkan kepalanya.

“kenapa?” tanya soonyoung

“tidak apa-apa”

“ko gak di jawab” tanya soonyoung lagi

“takut.....salah bicara”

Selama ini jihoon selalu berdo’a supaya ia mampu menjaga perkataan dan perbuatannya “jangan sampai aku menyakiti orang-orang yang aku sayangi dengan perkataan dan perbuatanku”, ia selalu diam dan berpikir takutnya ia mengatakan hal yang membuat dirinya menjadi dijauhi oleh orang-orang tersayangnya. Seperti bagaimana pertanyaan sejin waktu itu hanya dibalas dengan diam, dan jihoon hanya mengatakan hal-hal yang harus ia sampaikan saja. Begitupun sekarang ketika soonyoung bertanya, yang jihoon tidak yakin akan jawabannya apakah akan membuat soonyoung senang atau sakit hati lagi. Karena dalam setiap pertengkaran dan perpisahan yang meninggalkan bekas luka, bukan hanya untuk satu orang tapi untuk keduanya. Meskipun ia sebagai penyebab tapi jihoon merasakan perasaan menyesal yang setiap harinya selalu tumbuh semakin besar. Salah satu dari efeknya adalah kehati-hatian jihoon dalam menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang orang lain berikan kepadanya.

“kenapa pilih buat sendiri disini? Berjuang sendiri dan gak balik ke orang tua lo?”

“meskipun aku tidak mendapatkan apa yang aku mau saat itu, yaitu bersama kamu. Tapi, setidaknya aku sudah melepaskan sesuatu dan orang-orang yang tidak menghargaiku”

Soonyoung mengelus kepala jihoon dan menciuminya dengan lembut

“gue kambali, lo gak sendirian” 

Jihoon terdiam, dia sangat kaget. Takut kalau ini hanya mimpi saja, lalu kalaupun benar maka ia akan tetap bahagia. “kamu...tinggal disini lagi?” tanyanya, dan ini bukan mimpi karena soonyoung menjawab dan pelukannya memang nyata bahkan ciuman yang soonyoung berikan kepadanya turut meyakinkan jihoon kalau ini bukan sekedar hayalan atau mimpi dirinya saja, soonyoung memang ada disini, bersamanya di kamar mereka. Malam itu menjadi malam yang tidak akan pernah jihoon lupakan, bagaimana ia sangat bahagia ketika mendengar jawaban soonyoung, bagaimana ia langsung memeluk soonyoung erat dan mengucapkan terimakasih untuk apa yang telah soonyoung lakukan.

“iya sayang, gue tinggal sama lo lagi”


End file.
